2076
by mandee1503
Summary: In the year 2071 a widespread pandemic wipes out most of the United States population. The strange Cullen family is enlisted to help protect a pregnant Bella. AU B&E eventually. Longer summary inside.
1. A New Start

**_The characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, I'm just injecting them into my own storyline, dont take them; its not nice!_**

_Summary:_

In the year 2071 a widespread pandemic wipes out most of the United States population. The government is in an upheavel, no longer ruled by a democracy, the most powerful family in the country is governing it as a kingdom. The crowned prince, is married, he and his wife have been trying to conceive an heir for over three years, unsuccessfully.

Bella finds herself becoming the prince's mistress. Now three months pregnant with his child, and the only heir to the throne, her life is in danger. Although the prince does not love her, he fears for her life and his unborn child's life. He enlists the help of the mysterious Cullen family to take her out west, and protect her. What will happen to her as they venture into the wild, untamable west?

* * *

It was pitch black outside, as we sped away from my home. A life I had finally become comfortable in. We were heading west, towards a home I once had. After that scary year, my father and I left, moving back East where medicine was more readily available. Almost everyone on the West coast was gone. Only a few survived, and those few didn't take kindly to anyone encroaching on their open land.

The car ride was silent. The strange Dr. Cullen and his wife sitting in the front seat, their son Edward in the back with me. The rest of their family in the car behind us. I had a few possessions with me, the rest was left behind. My small house laid in shambles, courtesy of the large Emmett. I unconsciencously rubbed my stomach. I wasn't showing yet, but I knew she was in there. Well, I was hoping for a girl. Then, maybe my life would be alright. No one would hunt for me or her. She wouldn't be a male heir. I bit my bottom lip as a tear spilled down my face.

I should have known who he was. I guess I did, somewhere deep in my mind; but he was so handsome. Paying attention to me, wanting me. His dark warm skin. His straight teeth. I squeezed my eyes closed. I tried to block his face from my memory. I could feel the overwhelming urge to be sick.

"Pull over please," I whispered. The car slowed, and I threw the door open. Unbuckling my seatbelt as fast as I could. I stumbled from the car, out into the brush. I emptied the contents of my stomach all over the weeds. A cold hand held my long hair back.

"Shh," a soft female voice comforted me. "Its ok Bella," I lowered myself to my knees. Nothing was coming up, just dry heaves. I could feel her shifting along with me. She was rubbing my back, trying to relax me.

"Thank you," I mumbled to her. I looked at her, taking in her fancy clothes. She was kneeling in the dirt in designer jeans. She had a pale, beautiful face. Her dark hair was short and spiky in the back. She handed me a cool cloth. I wiped my mouth with it. Feeling better. "I'm sorry, I never learned your name," I started to get up, she placed her cold hand under my arm and helped.

"Alice," she hugged me, and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "When we get to our house, we will have lots of time to get to know each other," she smiled at me. I smiled back at her, and climbed back into the first car. It was almost as if they hadn't moved. All three of them, were still sitting, facing forward, waiting for me. Before my door was fully closed, we were pulling back onto the road, speeding towards the west.

My eyes flew open, taking in the scene around me. Nothing much had changed, other then the sun rising and the doctor and his wife were now holding hands. I looked out my window at the passing mountains. They were a deep purple and blue, with white caps. The sun was barely hitting them revealing more colors hidden. The windows of the car were tinted dark. As dark as a limo, blocking any sunlight from coming in.

Slowly the mountains became smaller, eventually leaving the horizon altogether. Dr. Cullen slowed his car down when we reached a cloud covered rainy city. It was sparsely populated, but the resturant was open, and I needed to pee. I got out, and stretched a little. Alice got out of the second car, and linked her arm with mine, leading me inside towards the bathroom.

I took care of my business, coming out towards the sinks. Alice was sitting on the counter, along with a beautiful blonde. I felt extremely self conscience next to them. They made me seem plain in comparision. I washed my hands, and turned towards them. I smiled, and they smiled back.

"Ready to eat?" Alice asked me. I nodded, and followed her out to our table. I settled in and glanced at my menu. I wasn't very hungry, like every other day. Being pregnant was really messing with my body. I settled for dry toast and water. No one said anything through the meal. It was awkward. Every now and then I would feel someones eyes on me, but by the time I would look up, no one was looking at me. Once I was done with my toast, and everyone else was finished with thier meals, Alice looked at me, I met her golden brown eyes, and refused to look away.

"Bella, did Carlisle tell you where we were headed?"

"Who is Carlisle?" I was confused.

"I am, Bella," Dr. Cullen answered. "I just realized you might not know all of our names. My wife Esme, you know Edward. Alice, her husband Jasper. Rosalie and of course Emmett you know," I nodded slowly. Yes, I knew Emmett. He scared the living daylights out of me the day before. Showing up at my door demanding I pack a few things and leave with him.

"Nice to meet you all," I spoke timidly. Suddenly aware that I was being dragged across country by seven strangers. I took in a ragged deep breath, tears threatening to overflow from my eyes. "I'm sorry," I blubbered out an apology.

"What for?" Alice asked me.

"For putting your lives in danger like this," I whispered. A few tears spilled over. The whole family laughed.

"You aren't putting us in any danger Bella. We will be fine, all eight of us," Carlisle tried to reassure me. I stood abruptely, heading straight for the bathroom. I threw open the stall door, leaning over the toliet, bringing breakfast back up. I held onto the rim of the toliet, heaving everything up. Sweat beaded on my forehead, running down into my eyes. They mixed with my salty tears. I pulled some toliet paper away from the roll, and cleaned my mouth up. I sat there on the resturant bathroom floor, crying. Crying for my ruined life, for the screwed up world I was bringing this baby into. Crying for putting Charlie into the middle of it all, and the Cullen family.

* * *

"Bella, come on, lets get going," I felt cold hands wrap around me, helping me up. I buried my tear soaked face into her shoulder. Alice rubbed my back, helping me out into the hallway.  
She stopped walking, and I felt someone pick me up, and carry me out to the car. I kept my eyes closed, burying my face into the new person's shoulder.

"Bella, wake up," I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Alice. "We are here," she motioned to the large white house in front of the car. I took in all trees and then the empty car.

"How long have we been here?" My voice hoarse with sleep.

"About an hour, I made them leave you alone, so you could rest," I nodded. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and headed into the large house. It had a very neutral tone, lots of beige's and whites. The whole back wall was glass, overlooking a small yard that had a stream running through it.

I could see my frail frame reflected back at me next to the beautiful Alice. The disease and now pregnancy had left me weak. I took a deep breath, and followed Alice up the staircase. At the top of the first set of stairs she turned left and led me to the end of the hall. She opened the door, leading me inside dark room. It held a musky scent, from having been closed up for so long. She pulled open the floor to ceiling curtains, showing the view. I could see part of the creek and the woods.

She pulled the covers off the chairs, and the bed. She took them all out of there. She returned with fresh folded sheets, making the bed quickly. I sat on the edge of a chair. She flitted from the bedroom to the bathroom, turning on lights, and fixing up the room. It seemed like no time had passed and she was settling in next to me. It was all so overwhelming. I could feel a few tears run down my face.

When her cold fingers wiped at them, I jumped surprised by the feeling. I looked over at her she furrowed her brows a bit, then her face straightened. She pulled back, and stood. She headed towards the door. She stopped and looked back at me.

"Feel free to lay down, I'm sure Esme will be starting dinner soon. Someone will come get you up," she half smiled and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. I stood and walked over to the bed. I pushed down on it with my hand, it was soft, and gave way easily. I pulled the sheets back and kicked my shoes off.

I climbed into the bed, fluffing up the pillows and burrowing down. I turned to my side, looking out the window. I pulled the blanket up around my chin, and watched the sun set, turning the green trees black. I closed my eyes, settling in. I let myself drift into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I'm just posting this to see what kind of response it gets. If it's good, I'll continue it. So if you like this, please please please leave a review, because if you don't it might end up dissappearing!


	2. Answers

**_The characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, Im just injecting them into my story line; don't take them, its not nice._**

* * *

His face ran through my dreams more frequently since I had arrived here. It must have been all the greenery, it was messing with head. I was pretty much left to my own devices in this large house. I stumbled across the library my third day there.

It was a large room. It too contained one wall of glass. I slowly pursued the titles. Some were in languages I had never even heard of, let alone could pronounce. I finally came across some classics. Although I'm sure they were all classics. I pulled out Pride and Prejudice, settling into the couch overlooking the woods. I opened it to the front page, the words slightly faded. The pages were stiff with age. I stopped short when I read the publishing date. 1813.

I was pretty sure that was the year it came out. They must have a lot of money. I wondered if any of these other books were originals. I turned to the story and got lost in the world of Elizabeth Bennet.

_"Thank you, its beautiful," I shivered in cold night air. He rubbed my bare back. I twisted the diamond bracelet in the moonlight, making it sparkle. I rolled onto my back, letting the cool grass settle around me. He climbed on top of me, hovering over me._

_"Bella," he whispered out into the night air. I kissed his lips as he came near mine. He deepened it, letting his body weight press against me. "I'm so sorry."_

My eyes flew open, the book crashed to the floor. The room was dark. I rubbed my eyes, getting adjusted to it. I sat up, and picked the book up off the floor. I put it on the end table, flipping on the light. Once the room filled with light, I screamed out.

"God Alice," I clutched my chest, my heart felt like it was about to come out of my chest. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," she jumped up and hugged me quickly.

"I didn't even hear you come in," she laughed.

"Come on, dinner is ready," she pulled me towards the kitchen.

"What is it tonight?"

"Edward decided to try something new," I frowned at that.

"Why is he cooking?"

"Carlisle and Esme are gone, so he is the best chef in the house," she shrugged and continued to pull me forward.

"Where are they?" My curiousity getting the better of me.

"Out," she acted like it was no big deal, but it was.

"You could have told me you know, I don't mind cooking, I use to do it everyday for Charlie," my throat tightened a slight bit at the mention of his name. We came around the corner into the kitchen. Edward looked up at us, sliding some food onto a plate, leaving it on the counter for me. He brushed past us not saying a word. I huffed at his rudeness.

"Come on eat, Rosalie and I are taking you out tonight," I pulled a fork from the dishwasher and took a bite of the roast, trying hard not to like it.

"Where Alice? The freezing cold beach?" I took another bite of delicious food.

"No, they opened the theater in town," I almost dropped me fork from shock.

"What town?"

"Port Angeles," she went about cleaning the kitchen so it would be ready when we left.

"Are we close to Port Angeles?" I closed my eyes, thinking back to easier times. I could hear laughter from my friends, as we walked down the rain glistened street towards the lit up theater.

"About thirty minutes, why?" I could hear Alice stop what she was doing.

"Where are we?" I whispered out, finally asking. I knew, but I wanted it confirmed. I opened my eyes and looked into Alice's brown eyes. She opened her mouth slowly to answer,  
but it never came out. "Forks?" I struggled to get out. She nodded. I could hear the fork hit the plate as I let go of it.

"Are you ok Bella?" She finally broke the silence. Why hadn't I asked where we were before? I should have recognized the rainy sky. Had I been gone that long that I didn't even know my own hometown? I walked out of the kitchen. I took the stairs as quickly as I could, I slipped into the darkened room before I even realized where I was. I had noticed a small corner in the room earlier, so I slipped over there easily. I slid down onto the seat there, hidden by shelves and books.

I leaned my head back, and squeezed my eyes closed. I pulled my legs up, wrapping my arms around my knees. Memory lost was not an effect of being sick. I remember every detail of those months with clarity. So why could I not remember the Cullens, or my town? This house is not new, they have to have been here for a while.

I could hear a light flick on, and I made sure to pull my legs up even further out of sight. I heard whoever was in the library move around. Pants shuffling, they stopped. A book was being removed, then replaced. They continued to move on. They stopped nearby, and I peeked a little to see who it was. My movement caught his eye. He stepped off the side to see me, smiled and went back to looking at books.

"What's your favorite?" I asked timidly into the open room.

"Right now, The Green Mile by Stephen King," I could hear him pull a book down and walk towards me. He handed it to me. I looked up into his brown eyes and smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered out, suddenly nervous. This was the first time I had really looked at him. He nodded and went back to scouring titles. I leaned foward and watched him walk away.

"Are you mad at us?" He asked. He glanced at my face. My confusion evident there. "For not telling you where we were."

"No, I'm mad at myself for not remembering," he nodded and sat on the couch I had been on an hour earlier. "Edward," he looked up at me. "Do you guys know me from here?" He set his book down next to him. He ran a hand through his messy copper hair.

"I'm sorry Bella, Carlisle has houses all over. We have been living in New Hampshire," his statement struck me as odd.

"Why do you say it like that?" He tilted his head slightly. Thinking about what he just said. "What are you hiding?" I asked loudly, shocking myself. Not sure where my sudden outburst came from. I saw Alice come into the room, looking between us worried. Her eyes dark brown, looked sad.

"Bella, Rose really wants you to go to the movie with us," she came forward offering me her hand. I took it, shocked once again by the cold. I pulled my hand back.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked her and him. "No more secrets. You all know everything about me, and I know jack crap about you," I started pacing a bit in front of them. Alice sat on the couch arm next to Edward.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I sat in the chair across from them. I remained perched on the edge, just in case. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I opened my mouth to answer,  
opting to do another deep breath instead.

"Ok," I breathed out. "Now, tell me."

"Well, do you have any questions?" Edward started talking first.

"Your eyes, they change colors. Gold, golden brown to brown almost black, why?"

"The hungrier we get, the darker they get," I nodded slowly, so go eat a sandwich.

"You are cold, freezing to the touch," it wasn't really a question, but before Alice could answer me, I started talking again. "It took us two days to drive over 2000 miles. No else drove, Carlisle did it the whole way. It takes you no time to do anything. You had my room ready and unpacked in minutes. It should have taken at least half an hour. There is more, I'm sure of it, I just haven't seen it," I ended my rant by sitting back in the chair.

Alice glanced at Edward, he nodded at her. She got up and left the room. "Bella," he started slowly. He leaned forward, keeping his eyes locked with mine. "We, well," he seemed almost nervous to tell me.

"Just tell me Edward," I was wore out. This cat and mouse game was bearing down on me.

"We are Vampires," I snorted. I couldn't help the impulse. He looked taken back by my reaction. "I'm being completely serious here Bella."

"I'm sorry, its just so cliche'd. Really?" I was in complete disbelief. Of all the things.

"Really Bella, don't worry, we hunt animals," I rolled my eyes at him.

"I wasn't worried," I laughed as I got up. I grabbed the book he gave. "Good night Edward," I shook my head.

"For you," I barely heard him murmer out. I stopped and looked back.

"What?"

"We don't sleep. That's how Carlisle was able to drive the whole way. You are the only one here that sleeps," I frowned a bit.

"Creepy," I laughed out, turning back to the hallway. I headed into my room, turning on the lamp. I settled in to read my new book. I couldn't get into it though. What he told me lingered in my mind. I threw the book to the other side of the bed, sliding down under the covers. I left the light on, staring at the shadows it made on the wall.

I heard the floor shift slightly outside my door. "Come in," I barely called out. The door opened, and Edward came in. I wasn't suprised to see him. He sat near my feet, watching me.

"Are you going to watch me sleep?" I broke the silence.

"Maybe."

"That's extra creepy then," I smiled at him.

"You aren't afraid?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"My life is on the line because I am pregnant. I'm not afraid of seven vampires."

"Did you get sick?" He leaned against the post at the foot of the bed, facing me.

"I did. It made my dad, worry. I have never see him so scared. I wasn't bad. It hurt me yes, but one shot of medicine and I was perfectly fine. The only problem was, we still had about a thousand miles to go until the nearest hospital with the vaccine. We didn't stop. Charlie," I paused after his name. "Drove all night. It was snowing bad, a blizzard had come through,  
I thought for sure if the sickness didn't kill me, the black ice would. We made it though. In one piece. I got my shot and after a week of bed rest, I was enrolled in school."

"How did you get it? Didn't Charlie get sick?"

"Some waitress at a diner on the way back East. She had it, and I guess she sneezed or coughed on my food. Charlie was strong. I also wore a mask," I indicated on my face.

"Will you tell me about him?" He indicated to my stomach. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Tomorrow please? I'm tired," he chuckled. I felt the bed shift as he got off.

"Light on or off?" His voice was close.

"On," I whispered out. I felt the coolness from his face and he leaned near me. His lips touched my forehead breifly, then it was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Your reviews were amazing! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed chapter two, and as always please review if you liked it, if you didn't review and let me know!**


	3. It's a

The characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, Im just injecting them into my story line; don't take them, its not nice.

* * *

The sun peeked out from behind the clouds for a whole two minutes, followed by a thunderstorm. I stared out the window, feeling the gloom swallow me. I was tired of being stuck inside. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, rolling it from side to side, stretching it, and the bones in my neck popped.

I stood up and walked around my room, I stepped into the slippers I found at the bottom of my bag a few days prior. I reached my arms up high pulling all the muscles in my body taut,  
then relaxing. I slipped a sweater on and headed towards the kitchen.

I could hear Emmett's booming laughter sound up the staircase as I made my way down. Since the night Edward told me everything, they didn't try to hide anything anymore. It was a bit unnerving to have them come up on you, but I've gotten use to it enough that I don't jump a mile in the air everytime it happens.

Carlisle was watching me slowly descend the staircase. He came to my side and walked with me into the kitchen silently. He watched me as I grabbed the box of crackers down, and ate a couple.

"I want to do an ultrasound whenever you are ready, I think the baby is big enough we might be able to see the gender," I smiled at that. He turned to walk out and I followed him, eager.

"How far along am I now?" I asked as we went into a small room off the living room that had been converted into an exam room. I climbed onto the bed, and laid back.

"Twenty, twenty-one weeks. I'll know for sure in a second, once I measure."

Carlisle set to work. He raised my shirt just under my bra, lowering my pants to the bone. He grabbed his measuring tape, starting at the pubic bone, feeling up towards my belly button. He would jot down notes every few seconds. He listened to my heart, and then the babies. Both were going strong.

"Edward, can you bring me the gel, its in the hot water on the stove," he spoke towards the open doorway. Edward walked through it seconds later. Carlisle squeezed it out onto my stomach, spreading it with the device in his hand.

Edward turned off the overhead lights, as the moniter focused, showing an alien on the screen. Where the eyes should be were gaping holes. I was shocked. Shouldn't it look like a baby?

"That's my baby?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle started clicking and moving the image around. "I'm taking measurements, then we will get to the fun part."

"It looks like an alien," I whispered out. Carlisle chuckled.

"You are seeing its skull, the soft tissue; skin, eyes that sort of thing isnt visible with this machine," I nodded, feeling relieved. "Alright, everything looks normal and right on track for twenty- one weeks. Are you ready Bella?" He looked me in the eyes.

"No one will know but us right? If its a boy, I don't want them knowing," he understood I was refering to the ones that hunted for me.

"No one, just this family."

"Ok, tell me," I smiled at Edward who was near Carlisle. He smiled back. Carlisle moved the wand a little bit more. I turned my attention to the screen, seeing the fuzzy image.

"Well, the umbilical cord is in the way, but I'm fairly certain its a girl," I let the my breath out, not realizing I was holding it in. Carlisle starting cleaning me up, I felt someone squeeze my hand, and saw Edward still standing there. He helped me down from the table while Carlisle packed the equipment up and pushed it out of the way. I straightened up my clothes, and went out into the living room.

I sat on the couch, watching the rain pelt the window. I was breathing a lot easier now, knowing my baby was a girl. I turned my attention to the TV. The news was on, but it was so low I couldn't hear it.

"Can someone turn it up?" I asked of who ever had the remote. Jasper turned it up, and I listened to lady talk about the current world. I felt like I had been withdrawn from it longer then a month. The main topic was about the virus. Someone had recently died from it in Virginia, near the royal family. They were frightened of a reoccurrance, moving the family to a sterile enviroment. My heart skipped a beat when his face came on the screen.

He looked tired, more so then the last time I saw him almost six weeks ago. The black bags under his eyes were prominent. The blueness faded into an almost grey, making his eyes appear murky. His brown hair had flecks of grey in it. Then she was on the screen. She looked sick. Almost as if she already had the new virus.

"Is she sick?" I asked anyone who knew.

"They haven't said so yet, but she has the outward symptoms," Carlisle's voice sounded from my right. I turned to looked at him. "Her skin is sallow, and the bruises show where he lightly grabbed her arm to guide her along, they show quickly; its a new strain, faster moving then the last one."

"Surely they can adjust the vaccine and fight this," I could hear the worry clearly in my voice.

"We'll see," is all he said as he turned and walked out of the room. I could feel the worry work its way down, knawing at my stomach. I stood up quickly, rushing to the nearest toliet. I grabbed the edges, bringing all the contents of my stomach up.

I got up and splashed cold water on my face, cleaning it up. I took a small sip of water to clean the bad taste out of my mouth. I looked into the mirror and tired brown eyes looked back.  
My eyes were starting to sink in a bit, remainding me to drink more water. I pulled my hair down, combing through the tangles with my fingers. Once it was straighter, I pulled it back up into a semi-decent pony tail.

I slipped out of the bathroom and up the stairs. I went into the library, away from the family. Edward had already beaten me there.

"Did you run past me?" I asked him as I pulled 'Interview With the Vampire' down. I found it on the shelf the other day and thought it too funny to pass up.

"No, I was in here before you got sick," I nodded and sat on the opposite end of the couch. He let me read in silence. I could feel his eyes on me, but that didn't bother me. I read about fifty pages before I put the book down. I pushed my shoulders back, popping the bones and stretching the muscles.

"You do that a lot," he commented once I was done shifting around.

"Do what?"

"Pop your joints," he sat sideways on the couch, completely facing me.

"They do it on their own, I stretch, and it just happens, always has."

"Will you tell me about him now?" Edward asked again, he had been asking everyday now, and I had refused, not quiet ready.

"How do you know them?" I answered with a question of my own. It had been on the royal families orders that the Cullens take and protect me, they had to know them somehow.

"The royal family isn't just the faces you see. Yes, there is Felix and Jane. Her brother Alec and their close friend Demitri. There is also faces the cameras will never show you. The reason the family called us, is because the main force running the show is a group of vampires."

"Felix isn't a vampire is he?"

"Not yet, when Jane gets close enough to death, I'm sure they will change her. The men, Aro, Marcus and Caius ruled for centuries underground in Italy. With the recent changes in the world, America became the place to rule. Felix and Jane were already household names, moving through society and government towards the top. When the democratic government fell, they were there, ready to slide into place. The transition was easy, no one realized what happened until after it was too late. Everything was messed up of course, the laws and doctrine. Eventually it was all smoothed out, and now what was called the Volturi because they ruled from Volterra, is the American crowned family."

"I dont get it though, why was Felix able to even be with me?"

"He was probably bored to begin with, then met you and fell head over heels in love. Why they didn't stop him, I'm not sure. Maybe they already knew she wouldn't be able to concieve a child."

"They don't know where we are right?" I whispered out.

"No," he shook his head. "You are safe here."

"Does it hurt?" I asked him, catching him off guard.

"What?"

"Being turned, into a vampire," I looked into his eyes, they were very dark, almost black now.

"Yes, its a long three day process, where you feel like you are on fire, not just on the surface, but all the way down through to your soul," I thought about it. Three days wasn't too bad.  
"What are you thinking about Bella?"

"Being changed."

"Well, stop. Its not a fate for you. You will have your baby and raise her to be a wonderful child," I was stung by his words. I was living in a house with seven vampires, how could not becoming one be my fate? I stood and walked out of the room before he could see the tears welling up in my eyes. I slammed my door closed, engaging the lock.

I turned and flopped down across my bed, soaking my comforter with my tears. A loud sob ripped from my chest, bringing a fresh round of tears. Why did his statement effect me in such a way? Was I that dissappointed he didn't mark in his calendar a day for me to be changed? It had simply been an errant thought. I rolled over onto my back, stared at my ceiling, trying for the life of me figure out what my big deal was.

Then it dawned on me, as I was slowly drifting to sleep; I was upset that Edward Cullen didn't want me.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. As always, continuing to let me know what you think. **


	4. New Feelings

**_The characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, Im just injecting them into my story line; don't take them, its not nice._**

* * *

I avoided the library for a week. I was so embarrassed by my outburst, and emotional state that I tended to avoid Edward altogether. Sometimes I would find myself in a room alone with him, before he could say anything I'd jump up and leave.

The rain let up after pouring for almost a week. I dug out a nice looking shirt and good jeans. Once I was dressed I set out to hunt down Alice or Rosalie. Hell, even Emmett would do. I headed downstairs, looking for anyone. The house was empty.

"Anyone home?" I called out once I reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Just us," I looked up and saw Edward come out of what I assumed was his bedroom. I grounded my teeth in frustration. "Where are you going?" He asked as he took in my nice outfit.

"I was hoping the girls were home, and they could take me out, I'm going stir crazy being cooped up in here."

"Well, come on, I'll take you," he tossed the papers in his hand aside, and opened the front door for me. "Coming?" He asked after I stood there for a bit. I went to the hall closet, pulling out a jacket. Once I shrugged it on, I was out the door and in his car. "Where did you want to go?"

"Is there a resturant or movie showing? Somewhere to keep me out for a bit," he nodded, catching the freeway. We sped towards Port Angeles, passing the sign so quickly the whole thing was a blur. I was tempted to look, but refrained from doing so; I wanted to know just how fast we were going.

"The cities are pretty desolate now," he told me as we arrived in town. A lot of shops closed and boarded up. One resturant stood open next to the lit up theater. The scene looked familiar. The streets glistened from the recent rain. I could hear laughter from kids up and down the street. I turned to look if I knew them, but realized they were young walking with thier parents. My heart dropped. I hadn't heard from anyone since I left. Who knew if they were still around or even alive.

"Dinner or movie?" Edward asked.

"Movie, I can eat some popcorn," he nodded and indicated I should lead. I got to the window and stopped short. "I don't have any money," I whispered to him. He smiled at me, and slipped a black shiny credit card in to the lady. She swiped it and handed us our tickets. I looked at the movie playing. "The Godfather?" I asked him.

"Cult classic from Nineteen Seventy-two."

"Did you see it when it first came out?"

"Yes, what do you want besides popcorn?" He turned my attention away easily. I looked over the small selection of candies.

"No candy, just water with it please," he nodded and ordered what I asked for. We settled into the theater just as it was getting dark. Our seats were towards the front, but right in the middle, one of the best views.

"Favorite line?" Edward asked me as we walked out of the theater and across the street to an ice cream shop.

"I really liked the line where Sonny said 'Goddamn FBI don't respect nothin'," I told him using my best impression of an Italian accent. He laughed at me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, keeping pace with me.

"That's a pretty good line. Its a decent movie, I think we have all three parts at the house," I looked at him shocked.

"Three parts? Theres more?"

"Yeah, did you want to go home and see them?" I nodded.

"Yes, but I'm glad I got out of the house, thank you for bringing me," we ducked into the parlor, standing in line.

"You are welcome, you should have asked sooner if you were having such a hard time being stuck there. Also, I'll talk to Carlisle, we'll get you your own car."

"Really?" I was excited at the prospect of being able to get out and just drive when I wanted to.

"I don't see why not," he stepped up in line. "What flavor?" He looked at me.

"Uhm," it had been a long time since I had had ice cream, so I took a few seconds to really settle on one. "Chocolate chip."

Edward ordered me a small cone, and I ate it while we walked up and down the half deserted street. Once I finished my cone, we got in the car and headed home. I wanted to watch the next part of the trilogy and told Edward as much. He said we could, and Emmett would probably love to watch it with us whenever he got home.

"Tell me about him," Edward asked across the silent car. My hand went straight to my stomach, where a small bump was starting to protrude.

"He was not what I expected. I didn't know who he was when I first met him. He was quiet, a bit shy. Not what you see on TV. I was at a bar with a friend, and two drinks were sent our way from him. We smiled at him, and he came over to our table," I smiled to myself, thinking about those first few days.

"Did you guys go out? Didnt anyone recognize him?"

"We went out a little bit, but no where big. We stuck to smaller resturants, coffee shops, my apartment. Looking back now, it's odd, but at the time I thought it was cute. Wanting to be in smaller more romantic settings."

"Well, did you ever ask him to go somewhere more populated?"

"No, it never occurred to me. After a few dates, I was more concerned with other things," I suddenly became embarrassed. My face heated up. I suddenly became very interested in the hemline of my shirt.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Edward broke the uncomfortable silence. I looked up into his golden brown eyes.

"No," I whispered out, and broke eye contact. Edward remained silent the rest of the way home. When we pulled up in front of it, the whole house was still dark. No one was back yet. I escaped the small car, and went up to my room to avoid him and any more awkward conversations.

"Thought you wanted to watch the movie?" He called up to me after I was half way up the stairs.

"Later," I responded as I continued up. I changed into sweat pants and an old ratty tshirt, laying flat on the bed, I ran my hand over my small bump. As if in response to my attention, my little girl kicked me. I could feel a smile spread across my face.

The knock on my door echoed loudly in the quiet house. I pulled my shirt down covering my exposed body. "Come in," I called out to him. Edward came in, and sat at the foot of my bed again.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong earlier," I sat up and looked at him.

"No, you didn't. I was just embarrassed," I turned my attention to a hole in my shirt. I felt his cold fingers on my chin, as he lifted my face to his.

"I never meant to embarrass you," he was being sincere, I smiled and noticed how close we had gotten. I tried to pull back a little, but he was still hold my chin. My tongue darted out a bit, and I licked my lips. His eyes followed the movement, coming even closer to me. I could feel his cool breath on my face, and I lost it. I leaned the rest of the way forward, and met his cold lips with mine.

They were not like Felix's, they were hard, barely yeilding to my whims. Having, relaxed into him more, he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me in return. I felt him push against me slightly and I laid back down, allowing him to hover over, while exploring my mouth with his own. My hands snaked up and I wound my fingers through his wild copper hair.

I tried to pull him closer, he moved his mouth from mine, down to my jaw line. One cold hand found its way under my shirt, working its way upwards, leaving a wake of goosebumps behind. His lips came back, and found new fervor with mine, teasing me with his tongue.

His hand made contact with my breast, causing the nipple to harden immediately under the coldness. I shivered against his body. He pulled back his hand, and wrapped my body under the blanket. I broke our kiss, and flopped my head against the bed. It was a bit of a mood killer to be wrapped tightly in a blanket. He sat back, and just watched me lay there catching my breath.

"You didn't have to stop," I turned to look at him.

"You were shivering," I shook my head.

"No, I shivered once, whatever," I closed my eyes and focused on breathing. I felt him brush a stray hair back, his cool hand leaving a trail of fire instead of ice across my cheek. I leaned into his hand as he stroked my face. He got up, and helped me lay right, snuggling into him, the thick blanket between us. I feel asleep feeling his hands running through my hair.

* * *

**Author's Note: As always please review! Any questions, ask away; I'll answer as long as it doesnt give anything away!**


	5. Moving On

**_Blah Blah Blah, I don't own them, yadda yadda yadda; leave my storyline alone, its not nice to steal!_**

**_..........Oh yeah, EPOV!_**

_Obviously I suck at titles! Read the **A/N** on the bottom!_

* * *

I watched Bella's eyes flutter against her eyelids. She kept wincing, and mumbling. The makings of a bad dream. I held her close, running my fingers through her soft hair. I heard a car pull up and the front door open.

_Edward, where are you?_ Jasper thought as they came in. Alice was curious about our date, Carlisle and Esme were being far to inappropriate for me to listen to. Emmett couldn't stop thinking about the grizzly bear he took down, and Rosalie was concentrating on herself. Mostly her hair.

"Bella's room," I told them quietly.

_You've got it bad huh?_ I looked at Jasper leaning against the door jamb. I nodded.

_I think you guys look good together._ Alice volunteered, almost like she could hear the silent conversations too. I shrugged my shoulders.

"She was upset when I stopped kissing her; but hell she was getting cold," Jasper laughed at me, shaking his head.

"She would have warmed up quickly," he told me, laughing. Alice got a good smack in before he walked away, still chuckling.

"Is it bad I want her so much?" I asked quietly, not knowing why, everyone could hear anyway. She shook her head.

_I can't really see her, but I think she wants you too._ She smiled softly at me, walking back towards her room. I then had to concentrate on other things, everyone in my family had other thoughts on thier minds. She moaned loudly, followed by whimpering my name.

I pulled against my chest, she settled down, sleeping on top of me. I could feel the baby shifting slightly against the outside of her stomach, pushing against me. It made me smile. I could feel my heart expand taking both of them in, loving them unconditionally.

* * *

Bella's eyes fluttered open, shying away from the light piercing the thin curtains. She blinked rapidly, looking up at me. I smiled down at her.

"Morning," she stretched. Smiling back.

"Hey, let me go to the bathroom," she climbed from the bed, to take care of her human needs. I could Emmett in the kitchen cooking her breakfast, this was a disaster in the making.

_Edward, does she like eggs?_ Emmett asked me when he tried to think of something else to add to the meal.

"Yes," I told him. I climbed from her bed and waited for her. She emerged from the bathroom looking radiant.

"Good morning," she bit her lower lip in thought, coming forward and kissing me lightly on my lips. I chuckled at her hesitation.

"Come on," I motioned her out of the room. "Emmett is making you breakfast, badly," I could hear everyone laugh.

_Jerk!_ He had her food on a plate ready for her by the time we got downstairs. She dug in easily, obviously hungry. She looked up at us apologetically.

"Sorry, being pregnant has messed with my appetite."

"It's ok, eat as much as you want," I smiled at her.

After breakfast Bella lounged around the house. She and Emmett watched part two and three of The Godfather. She then went and browsed the other movie titles, trying to find something good to watch. She settled for Breakfast at Tiffany's. Alice, Rosalie and Esme appeared out of no where to join her. I rolled my eyes at the impromtu girl's night. I kissed Bella's head and went out with to hunt quickly.

After that kiss the night before I realized I would be spending way more time in close proximety to Bella, so I would need to hunt often. I wasn't worried about my ability to refrain, but lest there be any mistake made. I wouldn't be able to live with that on my conscience. I could never hurt Bella. I came back once I knew the movie was nearing its end. Being stuck in Washington was taking it toll on Bella.

No one would admit it, but being stuck here all day long was wearing her out. I sought out Carlisle to run the idea by him. We might have to travel to Seattle, but it would be a nice change in scenery if we did. I knocked once, entering after he said it was ok.

"Carlisle," he looked up from the charts on his desk. "I was thinking we could go as a family, and maybe get Bella a car. So she wasn't trapped inside everyday," he nodded.

"You know we would have to go to Seattle," I nodded.

"I know, I have given it lots of thought. Maybe we could go tomorrow? Being cooped up everyday isn't helping her," he nodded again.

"Sounds good. Let her know so she can pack, we can make a weekend out of it," I grinned at him and turned from his office. Bella was just heading upstairs when I came out of the office.

"I was just going to the bathroom real quick, will you join, no wait," she was trying to think of a proper word to fit in there. "Watch me eat? That sounds weird doesn't it?"

"No, and yes, once you come back down I'll have some dinner ready for you," I watched her slowly make her way upstairs. I turned and went to see what kind of food we had available for cooking. It all smelled horrible, but she liked it. I read the directions to make sure I made it perfect, so she wouldn't get sick.

"You could just throw a pizza in the oven, they only take about fifteen minutes," I turned to look at her sitting at the bar. She was watching me move around the kitchen.

"Yes, but I wanted to show you my culinary genuis."

"When was the last time you ate food, and it was enjoyable?" She crossed her arms and watched me closely.

"Nineteen-eighteen," I mumbled out.

"What? I think I missed that?" She leaned her ear closer.

"Nineteen-eighteen," I spoke clearly. She nodded.

"Just heat up a pizza," she pointed to the freezer. I conceeded in defeat, pulling out the carboard excuse for food. I already had the oven heated, so I followed the directions and slid the pizza in. She waitied the few minutes time patiently.

"So, we decided we are going to take you to Seattle tomorrow for a new car. After dinner if you want to go upstairs and pack we are staying there all weekend," her eyes got big and round.

"Really? You are actually getting me a car? I don't have much money, but I can get a small job at the grocery store here to help pay for it," I held up my hand to stop her.

"You are part of this family now, we take care of our family members. I am buying you a car, drop it," she opened her mouth to protest. "Bella," I warned her. She crossed her arms again, pouting that I wouldn't let her argue. The oven dinged and I pulled her pizza out. I cut it up and handed her a few slices. She took a bite, moaning. I watched her jaw move as she chewed. Her eyes were closed as she savored the flavor.

I cleaned the kitchen up as she finished her dinner, she was excited to get out of town for a few days, even if I was buying her a car. I sat on her bed and watched her pack. It took her quiet some time to decide on two extra outfits. We were heading out early to give us lots of time in the city, so Bella decided to head to bed extra early. She emerged ready for bed a little after seven.

She climbed into bed, and snuggled up against me, with blankets between us. I didn't want her getting cold. She turned towards me, her eyes full of questions. I kissed the tip of her nose softly.

"Whats on your mind Bella?" I ran my hand through her hair.

"How were you changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why, who, how?" I chuckled at her insistence.

"Carlisle changed me in nineteen-eighteen. I was sick with the Spanish Influenza. He bit me and the venom flowed through my veins, eventually I awoke and was like this," she nodded.

"Where were you born?" She yawned a little.

"Why don't we wait to do questions for the long car ride to Seattle tomorrow, yeah?" I wanted her to get plenty of sleep.

"Just answer that one, please?" She pushed her lower lip out into the most adorable pout.

"Chicago, good night Bella," I kissed her forhead, reaching over her to flick out her lamp.

"Don't think you are off the hook Edward, I will be asking questions all day tomorrow," I pulled her close to me.

"I look forward to it Bella," she yawned against my chest, as her breathing slowed down as she drifted off to sleep. I watched her sleep peacefully, knowing full well that her sleep would be interuppted soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you could ask Edward one question, what would it be?**

**Review and let me know.**


	6. Weekend Getaway

**_Don't own Twilight, its all Stephenies!_**

* * *

I awoke with a start. I looked over and Edward was watching me with a smile on his face. I stretched a bit, smiling back at him. I rolled away from him and got up from the bed. The clock said four. I sighed and padded to the bathroom. I got ready as quickly as I could. Once I splashed cold water on my face I realized that it was time to go on our road trip. I stepped out of the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed in fresh clothes. He stood up and met me halfway, running his hands down the side of my face softly. It was cold, but I loved the feeling of his hands on me.

He bent down, kissing my lips chastely, before pulling me from the room. I guess my stuff was already downstairs since neither of us were holding any bags. We joined the rest of his family outside. There were only two cars. A large white off road type vehicle, and the black tinted out car I came here in. Edward opened the door for me and I slid into the backseat of the black car once again. I barely closed my door and Edward was settling in next to me.

Carlisle and Esme climbed into the front seat and we headed down the long driveway. Edward pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head onto his chest. It was odd leaning against him. There was no movement or noise. I closed my eyes and was immediately drawn to my last physical contact with a man.

_His chest rumbled under my ear as the people on the TV said something funny. I wasn't listening. I was concentrating on his breathing and heartbeat, trying to match my own to his. I could feel his hand running through my long hair, working out the small tangles from leaving it wet. My hair was no longer warm from the shower, but cold, making me shiver each time he released a strand and it hit my bare back._

_I wrapped my arms around his torso, trying to bring myself as close as possible to him. He stopped playing with hair, wrapping his large warm arm around me. He lifted his head a little and kissed the top of my head. I pulled myself up his body slowly, finally reaching his face, I kissed his lips. He held me close. I lifted my leg and swung it over his hips, settling myself on top of him._

_I leaned forward, my hair falling hiding us behind its protective veil. I kissed him deeply, taking his tongue into my mouth. Sensing my urgency, he pushed me over onto my back, settling himself between my legs. I could feel his very prominent cock pushing on my entrence. I lifted my hips a little, spreading my legs. He pushed forward entering me easily. I was still slick from our last time just minutes prior._

_He pushed in and out of me slowly, building me up. I could feel the tension mounting in my lower abdomen, begging to be released. I started rocking my hips, meeting Felix stroke for stroke. He picked up his speed slightly, I pushed my hips up just a bit more, allowing him to hit the right spot each time. He pushed me closer and closer, finally I fell over the edge with a scream, riding out the waves. I could feel him come inside of me shortly afterwards._

_He pulled me to his chest after he rolled away. "I'm pregnant," I whispered up at him. His expression changed from euphoric to shocked._

"Bella?" I could feel someone shaking me. "Bella!"

I opened my eyes and found myself in the backseat of the car, still leaning against Edward's silent chest. I looked up at him, and he was smirking. I felt confusion, followed quickly by embarrasment. What if I talked? Saying something about having sex. Oh God. I tried to pull away from Edward, but he held tight.

"You're fine," he told me, kissing the top of my head.

"Did I talk at all?" I asked him quietly.

"A little, but its ok. I'm use to it," he smiled down at me and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Although, I'm curious as to what you dreamed. Your arousal has a nice scent," he whispered into my ear. I felt the blush cover my entire face. I buried my face into his shirt, trying to overcome my embarrasment.

"Are you going to tell me?" Edward asked after a bit. I pulled back and looked into his golden brown eyes.

"My last time seeing Felix," I was trying to be vague, but he seemed to understand regardless. He nodded his head chuckling against my hair.

"Will you answer a few questions for me?" I tried to turn the attention from me.

He looked down into my eyes. He smiled, "sure." I bit my lip and tried to think of what I really wanted to know.

"What was it like growing up in the early 1900's?"

"It was a completely different time. We had less oppurtunities. I remember right before I got sick, and therefore changed, I was still at home. I was only seventeen, but I was ready to join the military. It was the middle of World War 1, and I wanted to go help in any way possible. Of course my father wanted me to go to school and become a lawyer just like him. It was an option and had I not 'died' I probably would have been drafted anyway."

"Being alive for as long as you have been, do you wish you had been human during any other time period?"

"No, I think having been born when I was, and therefore became sick when I did led to my transformation. If I had been born ten or even fifteen years later I probably would have been drafted into World War II and killed."

"You aren't upset Carlisle changed you?"

"At first it was confusing. I have never been upset with the fact that I was changed, and I know Carlisle does not regret changing me."

"Ok. What do you miss most about being human?"

"Being able to go out in sunlight in the public eye," I raised a questioning eyebrow. "When we set outside into the sunlight, our difference is very obvious. We well," he looked to the front seat for help.

"The sun reflects off our skin, almost like a diamond reflecting the light," Carlisle filled me in.

"I also miss my parents from time to time," I nodded, I could relate to that.

"What about food? Which food do you miss the most?" Edward laughed.

"I don't remember food all that well, especially since it is so repulsive now. I guess the safe answer would be chocolate. What kid doesn't like sweets?"

"What are your best memories, both as a human and a vampire?" He smiled and closed his eyes. They flew open and looked into mine.

"Human, probably going on trips with my parents. I was slightly spoiled," Carlisle laughed from the front seat. Edward rolled his eyes at him. "Carlisle said, I was way more then slightly spoiled. Even in the hospital me and my parents demanded the best care until we were no longer lucid," I was confused. I didn't hear Carlisle say a word.

"Ok, so your favorite memory as a vampire?"

"Well, I have over a hundred years worth of memories, but I'll have to say that the best ones all revolve around the time you entered our lives," I could feel the tell tale blush spreading.  
"The best though, would have to be the day we left that resturant and I carried you to the car. You buried your face into my shirt and I held you close, but the first time we kissed is a close second," he winked at me.

I leaned up a little and kissed him quickly. He wrapped his arm around me more tightly keeping me close to him. He ran his other hand through my hair. It was relaxing. I tried not to drift back to sleep though.

"Tell me more about your life before us," Edward requested after a bit of silence. I closed my eyes and thought about my family.

"My parents got divorced when I was three. My mother left one day. I was next door playing with my friend. I came home crying because I had fallen and scraped my knee. It didn't occur to me that something was off. I just ran in through the wide open door. The house was a mess. She packed her bags in a hurry leaving the house in shambles. I remember screaming for her as I ran from room to room, my blood running down my leg staining my white socks and shoes. I was so worried I would be in trouble for that. Eventually I went back next door and Mrs. Stanley patched my knee, telling me that maybe my mom had just gone to the grocery store," I took a deep breath. "Charlie came home early that night, he didn't say anything he just cleaned the house up. I had to go next door for dinner. I was hungry and my dad locked himself in his bedroom."

"That must have been so hard hon," Esme patted my knee lovingly. I nodded.

"I was about eight when Renee showed back up. She wanted me to move to Arizona with her. She had met someone, and was going to marry him. She thought she could provide me with a better life then Charlie could. Mrs. Stanley saw her and called Charlie. They fought. I stayed in my room. I had never heard Charlie raise his voice like that. I did again eventually when I came home drunk in high school, or was caught in my bedroom with my boyfriend. I'm glad I was able to stay with Charlie though. Yes we had our trying times but I think it would have been harder with Renee."

"What became of your mother and her husband?" Edward asked me.

"They are dead," I whispered out.

"And Charlie?" I bit my lip.

"He's back in Virginia. He is probably worried. He hasn't heard from me since the day I left. I just hope they don't hurt him in hopes of getting to me," I spoke my actual fears.

"Don't worry about him Bella, we will make sure he is ok," Carlisle reassured me through the rearview mirror. I nodded to him, and the rest of the journey was silent. I couldn't myself from thinking and worrying about Charlie. Yes Carlisle tried to help me feel better about it, but I was still naturally worried.

It had been many years since I had been to Seattle, but the city definetly looked different. There wasn't any traffic. Alot of businesses were dark, their glass broken out. The stores had been pilaged long ago.

Carlisle turned onto a busier street, bringing us into an area of town that looked more populated. He pulled up to a nice looking hotel. Pulling into the underground parking lot, we got out.  
I stretched, getting use to being on my feet again. Edward carried my bag along with his, and we rode the elevator up to the lobby. Carlisle checked us in, all of us in seperate rooms.  
Edward was sharing my room. I was hoping by being in a semi-private room that maybe we could continue what he started the other night, and possibly take it farther.

We got settled in quickly. I laid back across the bed, and watched Edward look out our window at the water below. As if he could sense my stare he turned and looked at me. A smile spread wide across his face. He came towards settling between my legs. He leaned down kissing my softly, I grabbed the back of his head trying to bring him closer. I was desperate to deepen the kiss. I lifted my hips a little, rocking against his erection, bring about the friction I craved.

I moaned into his mouth as his cold tongue darted out and caressed my tongue. I continued to move against him. At least I could find a release even if we weren't going that far. He ran his hand up my side on the outside of my shirt. He lightly squeezed my breast, causing the nipple to harden immediately. I could feel myself getting close. He pulled back, moving to kiss my jaw and neck so I could catch my breath.

I was near the edge, so I picked up pace. He brought his mouth back to mine, kissing me deeply. I moaned softly as I came. It was an amazing release. It was so juvenile, but I was thankful for it either way.

"Better?" Edward ran his nose across my cheek.

"You have no idea," I laid there in an euphoric state. He chuckled at my expression, rolling off to the side. "Are we doing something tonight?" I asked him after my heartbeat slowed.

"If you want," he sat up, his hair in a bigger disarray from me pulling on it. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I got up and headed into the bathroom to clean up a little bit.

"What about getting some food for me, and walking down by the water?" I called out to him while I was fixing my hair.

"Sounds good, I'll grab a jacket for you. Its cold out there," I smiled at his thoughtfulness. I came out to him waiting for me, jacket slung across his arm. I linked arms with him and allowed him to lead me from the room, out into the city.

* * *

**Author's note**: Please review. Hope you enjoyed the lemons...:P


	7. Charlie

**Nope, still don't own it! Don't take the storyline, its not nice.**

* * *

Car shopping was very limited. I had a choice of three different models. I chose the one that wasn't too small, but just big enough for me and a car seat in the backseat. Speaking of which I got convinced to go baby shopping. Since we now knew it was a girl we could get everything available for a bouncing baby girl. We got furniture, clothes, car seats (guess we needed one for each vehicle), food and a zillion toys. To say that Alice went overboard was an understatement.

I wanted to complain, but when I first opened my mouth Edward whispered into my ear that I just needed to let her do it. I sighed and followed the pixie around. At least I didn't have to carry a single bag.

Every bag somehow fit into three cars, plus the boxes of furniture. I climbed into my new car, trying to get adjusted to the new smell and feel. I had never had a new vehicle, I felt spoiled.  
Edward climbed into the front seat along with me, and we set off back to our hotel. The car ride was silent so I flipped on the radio, an old country song came out, so I just let the music flow.

Edward took my hand and held it. We passed a cop car on the way back to the hotel. "Edward, I need to call me dad," I told him. I glanced at him and he nodded. He pulled out a cell phone and I handed it to me. I punched the numbers in quickly, holding it to me ear. It rang.

"Breathe Bella," Edward whispered to me while I waited. I let out the breath I had been holding. I was so nervous to talk to Charlie. It rang three more times, finally his messaging service picked up. I groaned. Where was he.

"Dad, call me back at this number soon," I told him quickly, hanging up the phone. I handed it back to Edward. "I hope he calls back. I'm so worried there is something wrong," I confided in him.

"Don't worry Bella, if we don't hear back from him by tonight, someone will go find him," I nodded, still not relieved. I would breathe easier when he was right in front of me, alive. I pulled into the parking garage, pulling into a spot near the connection walkway. We got out and headed back into the hotel. Alice came forward with Rosalie, they wrapped their arms around me and pulled me off towards Alice's room.

I glanced back at Edward, he only shrugged, telling me there was no way out of it. I followed reluctantely as they walked ahead of me. I sat down on the couch in Alice's living room. A minutes later there was a knock on the door, and I was hoping it was Edward there to rescue me. I was sorely disappointed when room service walked in a with a large cart filled with tons of different foods.

I picked at a cheese pizza while Alice packed a bag. I furrowed my brow. Where was she going? She glanced over at me, smiling. "Jasper and I are going to get your dad," I smiled.  
I felt like crying, they were being so wonderful to me. Rosalie sat next to me. She scrunched up her nose briefly at the smell of the food.

"So, Bella. Whats going on with you and Edward. You guys seem happy," I blushed at her insinuations. She and Alice giggled like little school girls.

"Nothing has really happened yet," I mumbled, as a spot on my jeans became most fascinating. Alice sat down near my feet, waiting, almost as if it were story time. "I'm still waiting for him to make a move."

"Bella, why don't you?" Alice asked, her eyes twinkling.

"I guess," I looked up and noticed both of them still staring and waiting. "What?"

Rosalie sighed. "How far have you gone?" I felt like I was back in junior high. Josie wanted to know if I let Mike Newton feel me up while we made out behind the cafeteria. I snorted out loud. I can't believe I compared the beautiful Rosalie to a childhood friend.

"Mostly kissing," I felt ashamed by our lack of progress. I had plenty of experience, that was for sure. Why was I going so slow with Edward? I didn't want to overstep any boundaries, plus I wasn't sure he wanted me that way. "We need to talk," I said outloud.

"We are talking," Rosalie was becoming impatient.

"No, no. Edward and I. What if we arent on the same pages, romantically."

Alice rolled her eyes and went about packing another bag. It was smaller, and probably was Jaspers. "Trust me Bella, you guys are right there together."

"How do you know?" She turned and looked at my face, what she was searching for I dont know.

"What all has Edward told you about us?" I thought back.

"Not alot, just the main thing, and that you never sleep," Rosalie laughed.

I looked at her, unsure of what was so funny. "Start explaining Alice, she knows nothing," I was more confused.

"A few of us, Jasper, Edward and myself have powers. More so then the super strength and speed. Jasper can control the emotions. He can feel them, and manipulate them in return.  
I can see the future. Not always accurately, but when a decision is made, I can see it. Edward, well, he can hear thoughts," I felt all the color drain from my face. He could hear thoughts.  
Did that mean he knew all about my memories with Felix, the ones that were more private? I opened my mouth to ask Alice. She was zipping up the last bag. "No, he can't hear you.  
We don't know why, but we do know that you are the only one he can't hear."

"Thats a bit of a relief, I don't mind him knowing things, its just that lately there have been some private things running through my mind," I bit my lower lip, that was the most I had shared with anyone other then Edward.

"That's why he is always asking questions," she smiled at me. I took the information she told me and stored it for later. She grabbed all three bags, ready to leave. "Our plane leaves in two hours," I nodded, thankful they were doing this for me.

"Thank you," Rosalie helped me stand up, and they took turns hugging me.

"Don't worry, they will find your dad and bring him back here to you," she whispered in my ear. I smiled. I headed out of the room back down to mine down the hallway. Edward must have heard me coming, he was standing in the doorway waiting for me. I walked into his arms, allowing him to hug me. I stood there in his arms for a few minutes, just letting the stress of the day melt away.

He pulled me into the room slowly. I released him, and sat on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" I tried not to sound mad.

"It never seemed appropriate," I frowned in his direction. "Sorry?" He offered instead. I nodded. I noticed the news was on the TV, but the volume too low for me to hear. I located the remote and turned it up. The royal family was on the screen, and I tried to catch up. I looked at Edward. "Jane is very sick. They finally confirmed she has a new strand of the disease.  
They are giving her two weeks."

"Does that mean she has already been changed?" He shook his head.

"Not yet, she is still in the public eye. She will probably be hidden soon, they will move then."

"How will they explain her recovery?"

"I dont know if they will. They may come forward, or just let everyone believe she is dead," he watched the screen. You could see everyone around her already in mourning, just a face for the public.

"What if they are all changed then come for me? I won't stand a chance as a human," I whispered, the thought crossing my mind.

"You are fine, we will take care of you," he leaned down and kissed my head. "Alice and Jasper are going to be getting your dad soon, and everything will be ok," he told me. I nodded.  
I crawled up the bed, climbing under the blankets. I closed my eyes hoping to rest a bit before my dad came. I wanted to be well rested so I could visit with him for hours.

"Bella, wake up," I opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the dark room. Edward was sitting on the edge of bed, looking down at me. "Alice and Jasper are returning with your father. They will be here in an hour. Did you want to meet them at the airport?" I sat up quickly.

"Yes," I breathed out. Edward chuckled while I stumbled around the dark room. He flicked on the light, hurting my eyes. I squeezed them shut so I could slowly get use to it. "Jerk," I mumbled to him.

"Sorry," he told me while laughing. I was finally able to open my eyes enough to see what I was doing. I got new clothes on, freshening up. Although the airport was close by, it still took some time to get there. We stood on the other side of security. I wouldn't be able to see him get off the plane or exit the gate, but at least I would see him soon.

"Their plane just pulled into the bay. They should be here in a few minutes," I started becoming nervous. I was pacing, hoping to make the time move faster. Edward grabbed me on one of the passes. "Calm down," he told me. I nodded, but couldn't stop the fidgeting.

"Are they coming?" After another ten minutes passed.

"Yes," he pointed down the walkway. I couldn't see them amonst the crowd. I kept trying to make out Jasper's blonde hair, or my fathers salt and pepper hair. Finally the crowd started thinning. I saw Jasper first, him being the tallest. Alice came bounding forward. She hugged me, then kept her arm around me as my fathers frail figure came into view. I felt my breath come out in a whoosh.

He had on a small smile, I smiled back at him. Jasper put his hand on his arm softly, motioning for him to stop about ten feet from me. He looked weak. The dark circles under his eyes were prominent. I went to step forward to go hug him. Alice kept me right where I was standing.

"Let me go Alice, I want to hug him," she shook her head no.

"Bella, its not the best idea," Edward tried explaining. I was confused, why couldn't I hug my father? Then it dawned on me. His thin figure, his pale complexion. The dark circles, and the way no one would really touch him. I felt my knees give out.

Edward scooped me up before I hit the floor. He wiped the tears away. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I was shaking my head back and forth. "No, no, no, no," it couldn't be possible.  
I watched as Jasper led him toward thier car.

"Can you stand?" I nodded, I would be ok. I slowly walked behind them, watching my every step.

"How long does he have?" I wanted Edward to change him right then, but couldn't bare to ask him.

"A month maybe, this new strand moves faster," I nodded. It felt like my world was slowly crashing down on me.

* * *

**author's note**: Please review! :)


	8. Hope for the Future

**Still don't own it.**

* * *

I felt the tears dry up long ago. Instead I chose to sit in front of the window in our room and just stare out at the cloud covered sky. I couldn't believe he had survived this long to get the newest strand. I would have to watch my father die from a distance. I felt the coolness through my jeans on my knee. I turned and saw Edward sitting there, his hand on my knee. He squeezed it lightly.

"Change him," I breathed out as the thought hit me.

"What?" Edward asked. I turned to face him. Now that I thought about it, it made perfect sense.

"Change him, please. For me?" I was mean to play on his feelings for me, but if it meant saving my father. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please," I whispered.

He opened his dark eyes. "Bella, what you are asking me, I'm not sure I could control myself to do that," I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth.

"What about Carlisle? He changed you and Esme, and, please Edward," I was groveling. I wanted my father to be ok. "You would be willing to let my father die, when you had the power to save him?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in a deep breath. "It's not that simple Bella. We don't even know if your father wants that option. What if he wants to die a natural death?"

"Nothing about this damn disease is natural," I stood and started pacing in front of him. "Let's ask him, that will settle it," I turned and headed towards the door, having every intention of locating Charlie's room. My way was blocked. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella," he whispered into my hair. "I cannot permit you to see him."

I broke down again, completely frustrated that I was not allowed out of my room to see my own father. I pulled away from Edward, locking myself in the bathroom. I sat on the closed toliet seat. Being pregnant was really messing with my emotions.

I unrolled a bunch of toliet paper, wiping my eyes. Finally blowing my nose, and looking in the mirror. My face was red and splotchy. I splashed cold water on my face. I closed my eyes and leaned over the sink.

I took a deep breath and looked up. Seeing Alice's reflection in the mirror. I yelped in surprise.

"Sorry Bella," I turned to notice that the room was empty. At least Edward was giving me space. Alice noticed me looking. "He's talking with Carlisle."

I walked past her sitting back in the chair I had been in earlier, prior to my meltdown with Edward. Alice sat in the other chair, just watching the city darken below us. Slowly lights flicked on in the windows throughout the buildings.

"Alice," I broke the silence after a bit, turning to look at her. Her eyes regarded me, they were sad. She shook her head no. "If no one will help him, I want to be able to go tell him good bye. Screw this not being allowed within feet because of the stupid illness, I'll wear a damn mask," I hoped she would cave easier then Edward.

She pressed her lips together tightly. "Bella, let me talk to Carlisle about it," I shook my head, turning back to the beautiful skyline. I wasn't sure why everyone was against me seeing him.  
If I wanted to put myself at risk, that should be my decision.

I rubbed my belly, as my baby started kicking. I looked down and could see the spot on my belly where her foot was visible through the skin. It was so tiny. I pushed back on it, so she kicked that spot harder. I smiled, hoping she knew it was me who was playing around. "I love you," I whispered to my belly.

Tears clouded my vision. I felt one drop, seeing it hit my shirt, darkening the material as it spread. My emotions were all over the chart today. The sky was completely black, making it hard to make out the tops of buildings. I turned to look at Alice, and realized I was alone. I knew I didn't stand a chance of escaping the room, but it was nice to be in here completely alone.

I made my way to the bed, burrowing under the blankets, clutching them close. The silent tears fell slowly. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the light from the lamps, too exhausted to get up and turn them off.

I don't know how long I laid there, but sometime later I felt the bed shift. Edward alerting me to his presence. I fisted his shirt, pulling myself closer to him. His cold arms wrapped around my waist, helping me get more comfortable.

"Where did you go?" I mumbled out to him.

"No where," he kissed the top of my head. I groaned at him, knowing he was keeping something from me. He chuckled softly, rubbing my back soothingly. He got to my lower back, where the tension resided. I moaned loudly as he slowly worked out the knots, relaxing my sore back. My protruding belly was pressed against Edward's smooth body. I felt Grace kicking,  
her feet pushing my belly more into Edward.

I laughed quietly. His hand moved around slowly. He rubbed his thumb over where she was kicking from the most. I opened my eyes, adjusting to the soft light. I looked up into Edward's gold eyes. He bent his head slowly, pressing his cold lips to mine. I pulled back, smiling.

"We need to talk," I dropped the heavy bomb. He pulled back, no longer touching me. I reached for his hand, trying to put it back. He complied. "Its nothing bad."

"So you say," he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to know, what you think about this," I indicated between us.

"What do you mean?" He propped his head up with his free hand.

"Are you wanting a relationship? Im pregnant, and am being hunted by the royal family. I'm an emotional mess and human," I sighed, getting it all out.

"Being pregnant isn't forever Bella, which means the emotions will calm down eventually. I like that you are human, your beautiful blush, your curves and changing body," the blush he enjoyed so much made an appearence. "The family, we can deal with, if they are ever an issue."

"You didn't answer my question," I pointed out to him.

"I know," he smiled, leaning down, pressing his lips to mine again. He pulled back a bit. "Does that answer it?" I nodded. He ran his hand slowly across my belly. He bent down, kissing my belly. I bit my lip, happy he was willing to be with me, even in the middle of this whole mess.

"One more question," he looked up at me slowly. "Is someone going to change my dad?"

"We will talk to him tomorrow. You will both wear masks so the risk of you getting sick is damn near impossible."

"What will happen?"

"We will explain what we are, and how if he wants to, we can change him, and let him live forever," more tears came to my eyes.

"Thank you," I barely got out before the waterworks messed it all up. Edward kissed the top of my head, holding me close. He rocked us gently, helping me fall back to sleep.

---

The warm water beat on my back, relaxing my muscles. Edward's massage had helped, but over the course of the night, the nightmares made me tense again. The main nightmare was where we wouldn't get a chance to talk to Charlie, he would already be dead. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on something better. I decided to try and picture my daughter. Would she have my eyes? Perhaps Renee's light brown hair. Thinking about my mother brought about another round of fresh tears.

"Damnit," I slapped the wall, crying out. Would I ever make it through a single day without breaking down?

"Bella?" Alice's voice rang through out the tiled bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Everything ok?" I sighed. Of course someone heard me, or perhaps she saw me.

"I'll be fine. Just" I swallowed roughly. "Crying, what else is new?" Her tinkling laugh filled the room.

"I'll be waiting for you to finish," she told me. I went about my shower routine, trying to finish quickly. I was anxious to talk with my father. He needed to agree. I would make sure he saw how important to me it was for him to agree.

I climbed out of the shower, wrapping the fluffy towel around myself. I came out to Alice and Rosalie, wanting to make me look like a doll. I dried off, and got dressed. They worked on my hair and makeup.

"I dont know why you are wasting your time. Im going to be wearing that hideous hospital mask," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella, your eyes arent covered," she put the finishing touches, stepping back once she was finished. "Beautiful," Rosalie handed me the mask. I slipped it on, adjusting it so it sat comfortably. Edward appeared, taking my hand and leading me towards another room on the floor.

We entered a large living space. The couches were full. My family waiting for us. Charlie sat opposite me, not getting too close. I smiled, then realized he wouldn't be able to see it.

Edward and I sat on a small couch. We looked to Carlisle. It had been decided he would explain everything. Jasper looked prepared, in case my father got too upset with the information coming in. I grabbed Edward's hand, squeezing it. I wasn't sure if he could feel it.

Carlisle turned towards Charlie. All our attention turned to Carlisle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, you may hate me. First, for making you wait, then for the cliffie! I will not promise anything along the lines of updates, but I will tell you I am hoping to get moving on this story again.  
Don't be too upset, in those two months I havent even worked on anything new. So I was thinking about this story, just not working on it! :)


	9. Only Time Will Tell

**Ok, heres the deal; I have been having a hard time lately. Been really sick, then my husband got sick, the radiator in our tahoe cracked, then my husband got hurt resulting in stitches,**  
**a CT scan, and now 3 weeks later an MRI to see if there is swelling in his brain because he is not getting better; oh yeah, I'm also 5 months pregnant.**

**I'm glad I didn't promise a timeline on this story, I was hoping to have all my unfinished stories done by summer-ish. I have a few new ones running around in my head, but due to the unforseen circumstances listed previously, I'm not sure when they will come to be. I am working hard on trying to focus on this story, and most of you know, I never even replied to your reviews on Chapter 8 yet, yes I fail! So without further ado;**

**I don't own it, and sorry for the word vomit, extra lengthy AN!**

**EPOV:**

The cough was getting unbearable. At least Bella's sobbing had finally quieted down. I could hear Alice still humming to her, trying to keep her calm, and help her get sleep. She didn't need the added stress of everything. Her poor baby was going to come early. Carlisle had personally kicked me out of her room, trying to get her to drink enough water to fill her bathtub with. He said it would help her.

There was a break in the coughing. I hung my head, as my shoulders tensed. I could smell blood. He was getting worst. I heard light steps on the carpet. I looked up and saw Jasper raise an eyebrow at me, calming me immediately. I half smiled at him as he settled next to me in the hallway.

_He's almost gone_. I didn't need Jasper telling me, I could sense it just fine. I nodded my head.

"Bella," I couldn't finish my sentence. Jasper understood, he just nodded grimly. I closed my eyes, and thought back to the previous days events.

_Even before Carlisle could start explaining Jasper sent an extra wave of calmness over us. I felt Bella relax minutely next to me. I was holding her hand, rubbing it softly with my thumb._  
_I saw Charlie's eyes snap down to that small action._

Are they together? Is he the father?_ He was worried for his daughter. More worried about her and the baby then his own health._

_"Charlie," Carlisle broke the silence. Carlisle was hoping this would go over well, couldn't blame him. "I wanted to explain to you about my family, and after you have heard that, we wanted to discuss a few options with you in regards to your declining health."_

Declining health, really, what gave that away?_ He was cynical even on the edge of death. He nodded towards Carlisle giving him the go ahead._

_"We had been disbatched to remove Bella from her home and bring her out west, away from the possible public eye. Seeing as she is pregnant and her friends knew who she was seeing, her life had been placed into immediate danger from the royal family," Jasper sent out extra calming waves as Charlie's thought turned to surprise and then anger._

_"How could you do that to her?" His gaze fell on mine. "Knock my daughter up, and allow her to be in danger. Who are you?" If the situation wasn't so serious I might have laughed._

_"Charlie I assure you, she has the best possible protection now. I am not the father, simply because I can not have children. It would be a lot safer for her if I had been though," I felt Bella trying to squeeze my hand. I put a little bit of pressure back on her hand._

_"Then what are you to her?"_

_"Char, dad," Bella's voice was muffled behind her mask and tears. "Edward is my boyfriend? I suppose thats right, for lack of a better word," we sat for a few seconds in an uncomfortable silence._

_"Can I continue?" Carlisle trying to bring back the normal route for the conversation. When no one disagreed he continued. "As Edward had mentioned, Bella has the best possible protection now. See Charlie, we have a few things to our advantage, Edward, Alice and Jasper have gifts that will aid us if any problems should arise, but also we have speed and other supernatural abilites on our side."_

_"What are you exactly?" Charlie was confused._

_"We are vampires," Jasper tensed, preparing for any problems to arise. Charlie sat back, looking at all of us, then finally settling on Bella. His eyes filling with tears._

_"Are you safe? Really safe?" He addressed her. She nodded, leaning into me. He nodded once, turning his attention back to Carlisle. "What options are there?"_

_"There are two really," Carlisle paused. Charlie waved his hand, urging the conversation to continue. "We can change you, allowing you to live with us forever, or we can make you as comfortable as possible, allowing you to pass eventually from this illness. The decision is all yours. We just thought that we could offer them to you," Carlisle sat back, allowing the choices to sink in. Bella was getting nervous, fidgeting. Her leg started to bounce._

_"Are you choosing to be changed eventually?" His question was quiet and I wasn't sure she could hear him. A few tears slipped from her eyes._

_"If they want me, yes," she answered him just as quietly. He nodded, looking down at our embraced hands once again._

_"Take good care of her son, help that baby grow to be a wonderful and loving child," I nodded, already know his decision. Bella looked between us quickly, seeing the grim set of my lips._

_"No, Charlie, please. Please choose to be changed," She stood, and tried to walk towards him. I held onto her hand, as he stood and stepped away from her, trying to keep her healthy._

_"I'm ready Bella. I am happy I got to see you one last time, happy and healthy," a few tears ran down his face. Bella's knees buckled, and before she could hit the ground I grabbed her,_  
_and pulled her into my lap._

_"No!" The tears flowing faster, and her words muffled by my shirt as she buried her face and screamed into me. I looked around helplessly at my family._

Take her to her room_. Carlisle instructed of me. I stood and ran to her room, pulling her away from the scene as Charlie turned his back on his only family. That scene would forever be burned into my memory. He had made his decision, regardless of how hard it was._

_Bella has calmed down_. I turned and remembered Jasper was sitting next to me.

"Until she wakes again," we turned towards Charlie's room as his coughing fit got worst. Carlisle came down the hallway towards us. He went into Charlie's room. I could see the scene through Carlisle's thoughts. The sheets were now red from all the blood coming from Charlie. His breathing was shallow, and painful. Carlisle touched his ribs, most were broken.

Charlie couldn't even open his eyes, he was able to whisper a few words out. "I love her," before trying to breathe again. I could hear blood in his lungs, gurgling. It was only a matter of minutes now. I closed my eyes and tried to shut out Carlisle. I didn't want to see him as he died. Jasper was no longer beside me, unable to handle it as well. Perhaps I should leave as well. I stood, having every intention of walking out the hotel and go hunt, but unable to walk past Bella's door.

"Edward," I heard her cry my name out in her sleep. It hurt to hear her in so much pain. I opened the door and stepped inside. Alice laid her down softly so not to wake her. I took Alice's place on the bed, and held Bella in my arms.

~A month later~

"You should really be making Alice do this you know," I glanced up at Bella as I moved the crib for the seventh time that day. Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"She takes the fun out of it," she smiled at me, before turning her attention back to the paint roller in her hand. She ran it through the pale pink paint in the tray, running the excess off the roller and rolling it across the wall. She was taking her time on purpose, even though she was human it should not take her this long to paint. Im sure she was doing it just to irritate me.

I had offered to let her sit in the rocking chair and just direct me. I could have the nursery done in a matter of minutes. She refused to let me. Saying something about being independent since she was going to be a single mom. I had to control my anger over that one. She would not be a single mom, she would be one of four mothers to that child.

For the past month she had been difficult. At first she refused any help for anything. She finally conceeded when she realized she couldn't carry the heavy furniture up to the baby's room.  
Then because she had no patience she let me put it all together.

She was slowly getting better. That first week after Charlie's death was hell. She refused to eat or drink, she was in a catatonic state. Finally Carlisle had no choice but to admit her to the hospital. She needed IV's and fast.

"Right there," she brought me out of my thoughts. She was pointing to a stretch of wall that the crib had occupied about an hour earlier. I pushed it there, stepping away.

"Will it stay here?" I asked.

"For now. Changing table over there," she pointed to the opposite wall. I lifted it and put it down where the crib had been previously. I sat down on the floor in the middle of the room and watched her paint. Stretching high, and bending low. She laid the roller down in the tray, standing up to admire her handy work. Her hands going to her lower back rubbing it.

I stood and walked towards her, moving her hands aside and rubbing her back for her. She moaned as her head dropped forward. Her body relaxed under my touch. I really enjoyed making sure she felt good. She turned around and placed her arms around my neck.

"Thank you, that felt wonderful," she stood on her tippy toes placing a soft kiss on my lips before dropping back down. She pulled her arms away from me, and went back to clean up her mess.

"I'll do that," I pulled her away from it, stooping and cleaning it up quickly. She stood there with her arms crossed, smiling at me.

"You didn't have to you know," she shook her head and left the room. I followed her to her room. She shut the bathroom door in my face. I sat on the edge of the bed waiting. I could hear her moving around washing her hands, and doing who knows what else. "Ow," she groaned out. I went to the outside of her door.

"Are you ok?" I asked her through the door.

"Fine, the baby just kicked really ha, ow," I heard her sit down, breathing really hard.

"Bella, are you sure?" I could still hear her breathing hard.

"Ow, yeah, I need to just lay down," I could hear her struggling to get up. Finally she unlocked the door and opened it. Her face was very pale.

"You don't look good, let's lay you down, and then get some food in your system," she nodded and took one step towards the bed. Her movement must have been what set it off, because before she could take another step we heard a gush of water hit the floor.

-  
**a/n: Thanks for bearing with me! :)**


	10. Changes

_**I do not own it. **_

_**This chapter has been long coming. It had weighted heavily on my heart for some time. When I originally wrote the last chapter I knew where this one would go. That being said I could not convince myself to sit down and write it. It is a difficult thing to put out there, as I am sure will be difficult for some of you to read.**_

_**I wasn't sure I wanted to go down this path. Something happened 2 months back that reaffirmed that it had to come to be. I will discuss that more at the bottom. Don't be mad, as I know not only has it taken me 8-9 months to finally come back, but this chapter will change the course of the story dramatically.**_

_**At first I also wasn't sure who's p.o.v it should come from; Edward, Carlisle, Bella or from the narrator. In the end I felt Bella's was best, aligning with what happened months back. **_

_**So carry-on.**_

I barely registered the blur of whites and tans as the floor disappeared from under my feet. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as another wave of pain rippled through my body. I could hear movement and muffled words as Edward set me down on the table. Carlisle was there, helping to ease me down.

I lay back, feeling tears leak from the corners of my eyes. One thought crossed my mind, it was too early. The lights dimmed, almost darkening behind my closed eyes. Obviously Carlisle and Edward wouldn't need the light.

"Get her to Seattle," was all I caught as I tried to focus on Edward and not the pain coursing through me.

"It's too far," Carlisle replied. His voice sounded like a bad radio station, unable to get a strong signal. I could feel more pain and it threatened to take over my body. I gritted my teeth, trying to keep the screams of pain from escaping.

"Bella," I tried to focus on Edward's velvet voice. I couldn't. The pain was too much too soon. I succumbed to darkness, hearing no more.

"Bells," a light tinkling voice sounded through the dark. I slowly opened my left eye and saw Alice's sad smile looking at me. She wiped my head with a damp cloth.

"What's going on?" I croaked out.

"Carlisle was able to administer an epidural, so you won't feel any more pain, but things don't look good."

"What do you mean?"

"The baby is coming regardless. We are hoping you can have her naturally, but chances are, you will probably have to have an emergency cesarean. "

"Alice, it's too early," I felt tears prickling my eyes. Alice squeezed my hand. "She won't survive," I stated plainly. She nodded slowly.

"The odds are against her at this age," I felt the guilt settle over me. What was wrong with me? It broke my heart to know that I couldn't carry my own daughter to full term. I was about to be completely alone in this world. The last remnant of my family gone.

I closed my eyes and turned away from Alice. Tears poured down my face. I felt a cold finger wipe the tears away. A soft kiss placed on my forehead.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"I need to check her again," Carlisle announced as he entered the room. I kept my eyes closed tightly. I felt the sheet over my lower half shift, and Carlisle's cool hand easing my legs apart.

I took several deep breaths, relaxing as he slipped in and checked me. There was a deep pressure, finally letting up. I chanced a peek up at Carlisle, his face grim.

"I think we need to operate," he spoke more to Edward then me. I no longer had a say since my body failed me already.

"Now?" He asked, unsure. Carlisle nodded, and turned to get ready. Alice ran off, leaving us three alone. Edward gave my hand another squeeze before letting go. He stood, and started assisting Carlisle in preparing to operate on me.

Edward stuck a needle in the tubing that ran along my back, and came out from under my neck. My lower body immediately lost all feeling. Carlisle hung a sheet from a metal bar in front of me, blocking him and my lower body from view.

A wave of nausea swept over me. "Edward, I'm going to be sick," I turned my head in time to bring back whatever was in my system into the bucket he held next to me.

He produced a cool wet cloth to wipe down my face and mouth. He stood next to me, holding my hand; we waited for Carlisle to finish. I wanted to see my daughter. I knew I would never get to know her, but it didn't stop the longing from rising up.

"She's beautiful," Carlisle commented as he came around the sheet to show me my daughter who was struggling for breath.

He laid her on my chest, and Edward helped prop me up a little so I could hold her for the first and last minutes of her life. She fought to bring in the air. Her tiny body fighting and struggling to breathe. I saw the tears drop down on too her head as I said hello and good bye.

Her little frame shook, and a final breath drew in slowly, and released taking my sweet dear Grace with it. I kissed the top of her head, slowly stroking her cheek. I held her to me just a little bit longer, finally releasing her trying to hand her back to Carlisle.

Edward slowly laid me back down, unhooking the tubes and wires. There were more than I thought. I could slowly feel my toes, as the medicine wore off. I searched for Edward around the room, finally spotting him talking to Carlisle.

"Take me to my room please," I asked through thick tears. Edward finished unhooking wires, having Carlisle help him as he rolled me onto my side to remove the tube from my lower spine. He covered me with a blanket, and carried me back upstairs.

With one hand he pulled back the thick blanket and laid me down, covering me back up. He kissed my forehead and turned to leave.

"Stay," I whispered out, reaching for his hand. He nodded, climbing in behind me wrapping him around my body. Falling into a semi-drug induced sleep, I didn't dream.

*3 weeks later*

"Perhaps someone should let it leak out to Felix or someone close to him that I lost the baby, that way no one will come after us. I want to be left alone," I mused out loud again to Edward. He humored me, and nodded, but I knew deep down no one would do such a thing.

He was convinced no harm would come to me anyway. I was well protected, plus I had taken to seeking out Carlisle late at night to have talks with him. They mostly consisted of 'hello'. I would pull a book out of one of his shelves and settle in across from him.

This night would probably be no different. I had been trying to think of how to bring up the topic of my change, but too tired and scared of his reaction. Perhaps tonight I would have the courage.

From bits and pieces of conversation I had heard I knew once changed I could choose what I remembered. I knew immediately what two events I would never remember. My heart having broken beyond repair, I wasn't sure how I could go on. I didn't think I could continue to survive as a human simply because.

I laid my hands on my stomach, mostly out of habit, but feeling dread and guilt once again when I realized it was flat; there was no baby in there kicking to remind me I was a mom.

I suppose I still was, somehow. My life was basically the same as before. I wasn't as careful when doing things. I had even convinced Emmett to get me some beer. After I finished those I wanted something harder. I wanted to forget.

"Bella?" Edward stepped in front of me; I focused on him instead of outside. "I'm going hunting."

He kissed my forehead, and I let him go without another word. I looked out the window and saw him running off with Jasper and Emmett. I stood and straightened my shirt, a jolt of pain shooting straight to me heart as I ran my hands over my flat stomach. I took a deep breath, and headed down the stairs to Carlisle's study. Before I could raise my hand and knock he spoke from within.

"Enter Bella," I guess living with me all these months he knew me, my footsteps and my schedule now. I pushed open the door smiling sheepishly.

"That obvious?" I asked as I went in.

"You are the only one here," he raised his right arm indicating the dark and quiet house. I nodded and headed over to my favorite section of books. Pulling out the well-worn Jane Eyre I settled into my chair. I got about a paragraph in when I could feel Carlisle looking at me.

I glanced up and he was watching me with sad eyes. I marked my place and laid the book down.

"What's on your mind Bella?" I pulled my lower lip into my mouth, trying to figure out how to ask.

"Willyouchangeme?" I ran it all together. Nerves showing, I started fiddling with the dog eared pages.

"Have you talked to Edward about this desire?" I sighed deeply, setting the book down before I destroyed it.

"It's nothing but eggshells with Edward," I told him bluntly. I thought about how I hadn't exactly been forthcoming with Edward, possibly leading to the molly coddling.

"Perhaps when he returns you should come forward with everything; your feelings, this desire. Everything Bella. He deserves to know."

"What if he won't change me? I'm not sure I can handle any more heart break Carlisle. I'm pretty sure anymore might finally end me. There is only so much suffering humans can take," I automatically rested my hands on my now flat stomach, tears swimming on the surface of my eyes.

"Think about it, he won't be back until tomorrow. Don't worry I won't think about or even mention it to him," he smiled softly at me and went back to the paperwork on his desk. I reached for my book but then thought of another question.

"Are they a threat?" I knew he would understand.

He set his pen down, bringing his hands together resting his chin on the folded peaks. He took an unnecessary breath.

"Well, as of right now, no. Time means something completely different to them. What you may consider a year or possibly ten years is just a small leap in time. They move a bit more quickly understanding that you should be having your baby in about three months."

"So they haven't heard about me losing her?" I interrupted him.

"No, we have no contact with them. I know you have been telling Edward you want that, but right now we would rather not bring attention to ourselves. They don't know where we are, and if we bring you and the baby back into the forefront, they will come and hunt us down," I took in a shuddering breath, a bit relieved. At least the Cullen's, whom I had come to think of as almost my surrogate family, were in no danger.

I nodded and went back to the book, not focusing, the words were a blur and the scraping of Carlisle's pen kept me side-tracked.

I stood and returned the book to the shelf, walking towards the door, pausing before leaving, "good night Carlisle," I called out softly before heading back upstairs. Before heading up the final staircase I stopped at the final door; the one that had remained closed all these past weeks. I put my hand on the knob, but was unable to turn it.

I pressed my forehead to the cool wood; I released the doorknob like it burned me. I had desperately wanted to enter, but what would I find?

A nursery complete? Her little body cremated and placed in a small box on a shelf? It was her room after all. I had made the choice to keep her nearby. Unable to bury her.

I pressed my palm flat against the door near my head. "I love you," I whispered out into the dark. Tears silently streamed down my face. I turned and headed upstairs needing sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head, its late. I had to convince Edward to leave you alone, but he insisted on making you breakfast even though it's way after noon," I could barely keep up with Alice. I reached out to silence her, pushing her. She didn't budge but she stopped talking, choosing to laugh at me instead.

"Go away!" I yanked a pillow over my head.

"I have twenty seconds," Alice's voice barely a whisper came from under the pillow next to my ear. "Talk to him, at first he might seem reluctant, but tell him everything you told Carlisle, he'll say yes!"

"Alice get out," Edward growled at her. I felt the bed shift as her tinkling laugh carried down the stairs with her. "I made French toast. It smells horrible, but I followed the directions exactly, so I hope they are good," Edward seemed nervous as I climbed out of my nest of pillows and blankets. I gave him a quick kiss before using the bathroom. I cleaned myself up some, going back out to the delicious smelling food.

"It smells amazing, thank you," I leaned forward and kissed him. He left it chaste, and went about serving up my plate. I sat in my chair, the one that would have a permanent butt indention. I ate my food in silence, unsure of how to brooch the subject with him.

I finished my food, and turned towards him. He was looking outside, his hands in his pant pockets. This was the time I usually reverted into myself, and left him to entertain himself.

"Can we talk?" I started timidly.

"Yes," he answered without turning towards me.

"I think you should change me," I turned my attention to my nails, unable to see his face for fear he would reject me right out.

"Are you sure?" He seemed reluctant I would ask.

"I can't continue like this Edward. My heart and head can only take so much pain and heartbreak. I want to forget. I want to start over without these tragedies looming over me."

I saw his legs move as he took the seat next to me, shifting closer.

"Have you talked to Carlisle about this?"

"Last night," I looked up into his light honey eyes. He nodded.

"What did he say?"

"He said I should talk to you about it, that you deserved to know my feelings," I was nervous he would be mad at me.

"Why have you waited so long to tell me?"

"I was afraid of how you would react," I screamed out a little bit as he pulled me into his lap.

"I am afraid Bella. Of losing control, of you changing and deciding you don't want to be with me after all, and I will be alone for eternity," I could see how much I had hurt him over these last few months.

"I'm sorry," I whispered out, as I framed his face with my small hands. I kissed him quickly, and pulled back to look at him. "I trust you, and will always want you," he smiled a small sad smile. Kissing me slowly. It took a deeper turn, no longer the regular chaste kisses I was used to. He picked me up carried me back to the bed.

He laid me down gently, climbing onto the bed next to me. Kissing me slowly, starting at my neck working back up to my mouth. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. His had darkened with hunger.

"When?" Only one word was needed as an answer, if only he would go through with it.

"Now."

_**Massive An:**_

_**This chapter was not about me; the whole bit at the beginning. I had my son; he is healthy, sort of. That's a whole other can of worms, but the reason I chose to finally come forth with this chapter was a friend of mine gave birth to her daughter at 22 weeks pregnant. She survived 12 days with modern medicine. The odds were against her from the beginning, so taking that knowledge and knowing how backwards everything was in my story I was able to take a little bit of leeway and tweak this story line to my fitting.**_

_**Had a baby been born today at 24ish weeks the odds of it surviving are less than 50%. That's with the best possible medicine available. So I'm sorry if this chapter was hard to swallow, it was hard for me and both my kids are alive. I can't imagine losing a baby. I know how hard it has been on my friend, and I hope that translated to Bella.**_

_**I won't be promising a time line, but am hoping to get this story rolling again and a new story out soon. I have typed most of this chapter with my son in my arms. He's slightly spoiled! So if you are still there, thank you. And once again, I'm sorry for taking forever!**_


	11. Important announcement

I am sorry that I have taken so long to announce this; but all my stories are not going to be completed, or sequel-ed.

November of 2010, I had my son, and while the first few months were wonderful, things slowly spiraled out of control, and our lives changed drastically.

My son was failure to thrive, and admitted to the hospital April of 2011. After many tests, and a little bit of gained weight we discovered that not all was right with my son.

He has endured 3 surgeries so far, several diagnosis, and a smile that puts the stars to shame.

He was diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy and many other things in June of 2011, and since that moment in time our life has been a roller coaster of therapies, doctors, specialists, prescriptions, and fighting for my son to get the best help.

So thank you for reading my stories. I am so sorry I never finished a couple, and left things unresolved.


End file.
